The true family of Harry Potter
by agent potter
Summary: What if when Harry's parents died, Harry was adopted by Sirius and Remus. Now they are off to Hogwarts, with Sirius and Remus as the DADA teachers and Harry has to fight for his honorary family along with his enemies that are catching upto him. Can Harry save everyone, or will he have to sacrifice one in order to save something that is more important to him. AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's lawyer is currently in talk with my lawyer, discussing who owns Harry Potter. I am losing!

Platform 9 ¾

A boy of 11 years ran through the barrier, out of breath followed by a handsome man, whom everyone knew to be the boy's father, pushing a trolley full of suitcases, all distinctly recognised by the Hogwarts logo, which stood proudly, on the front. On top of all the suitcases rested a white snowy owl, with brown eyes, which were full of mirth from living in a house of pranksters for only 1 month! . They were followed by a tall man, with brown hair, speckled with grey and brown eyes, a smirk on his face.

"This is all your fault!" shouted the boy.

"How?! How on earth, Harry is it my fault?!" replied the father.

"Who wanted to see what would happen to pancakes, if they were cooked in the living room fire and then nearly burnt the entire house down!

"Ahhh...You see..."

But he was interrupted by Remus, the calm man who had followed them.

"Sirius, don't try to deny it! Now hurry up, because the train is about to leave" said Remus in a frustrated tone.

"But Remmy..."

"No Sirius! Just give Harry his hug and let him go, otherwise he will miss the train."

Sirius suddenly sobered up, as Remus walked away with the suitcase trolley, and pulled Harry into a hug, ruffling his hair. He had tears in his eyes, which he was valiantly trying to hold back, but failing.

"I'm going to miss you Kiddo." Sirius murmured into Harry's hair.

"I'm going to miss you too Dad." Harry replied back.

"Now remember you've got the map and I want you to use it for pranks. Understand me? Oh and make sure me or your Uncle Moony, don't catch you with it, otherwise we will have no choice but to take it off you. Ok. Now go run havoc!"

"Ok, dad." Harry said laughing

Remus then returned after lugging all of Harry's possessions onto the train. Harry jumped into his arm and held him tightly for all it was worth, even though he knew they would be seeing each other, in a couple of hours.

"I'm going to miss you Uncle Moony."

"I'm going to miss you too Prongslet." Said Remus, as he addressed Harry by the honorary nickname given to him.

"Now off you go."

Harry jumped onto the train, just as it started moving and waved goodbye before starting to move away, to look for his friends.

"I expect you to already have a detention before you even get to Hogwarts!" Sirius shouted after Harry.

"SIRIUS!" Harry could hear Remus' echo long after the train had departed, from the platform. He moved along the train, passing the carriages looking for his best friends Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. He finally found them in the middle of the train, pulled open the door and slumped down into the seat.

"So how was it?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"A nightmare." Harry replied "I nearly missed the train and Remus was starting to get really annoyed."

"Ahhh! The joy of embarrassing parents." Neville joined in. "Dad was trying to look all stoic and Mum was crying about how her little baby is all growing up. Such a nightmare."

The three boys chatted all the way to Hogsmeade and bought a whole load of sweets, as the sweet lady passed their carriage. They talked about anything and everything ranging from Quidditch, to Snape (the ugly git), the potions master. Finally they neared Hogsmeade Station and changed into their robes. The train stopped and the boys got off the train, and looked into the starry sky. It was beautiful night, clear sky, with no rain.

"First years o'er here." Harry, Ron and Neville walked all the way to Hagrid, a half giant, with long, bushy, hair. "Hello you three"

"Hello Hagrid." They replied simultaneously.

"Is that all then. A'right, no more than 4 to a boat!"

The three boys climbed into one boat and were joined by a girl, with bushy hair.

"Hello, I'm Hermione"

"Hi, I'm Ron, that's Harry and that's Neville." pointing to each of the boys respectively.

The boats lurched forward, across the lake and they began their journey to Hogwarts.

"You'll get your firs' glimpse of Hogwarts, in a minute!" Hagrid shouted backwards. They rounded a corner and there it was, the most magnificent castle, anyone had ever laid their eyes on. It had turrets sticking out from every corner and it was old fashioned, but beautiful in its own way. The night sky only added to its magnificence, as the first years got their glimpse of where they would be staying for the next 7 years. They were all awed, as it surely could not be real. The boats landed on the edge of the castle and Hagrid lead them all the way up to the massive oak doors and knocked on it 3 times. It was opened by a stern looking witch, with her hair in a bun. She was the head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, or to Harry 'Aunt Minnie'.

"Thank you Hagrid" She lead the rest of the first years inside and up the staircase stopping just outside the doors that lead to the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we start there will be a ceremony, in which you will be sorted into one of 4 houses. They are: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. While you are here your house will be like your family. Any achievements will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points. I hope you are all a credit, to whichever house you belong. Now stand in a line and be ready to go."

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall and in front of a stool, on which lay a battered old hat, known to the older students as the sorting hat. After the sorting hat sang its song the sorting started.

"Now when I call your name you will sit on this stool and be sorted." Stated McGonagall.

"Hannah Abbot" "Hufflepuff!"

"Lavender Brown" "Gryffindor!"

"Millicent Bulstrode" "Slytherin!"

"Vincent Crabbe" "Slytherin!"

"Seamus Finnegan" "Gryffindor!"

"Justin Finch-Fletcheley" "Hufflepuff!"

"Anthony Goldstein" "Ravenclaw!"

"Gregory Goyle" "Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger" "Ravenclaw!"

"Neville Longbottom" "Gryffindor!"

"Ernie Macmillan" "Hufflepuff!"

"Draco Malfoy"

"I hope he is alright" thought Harry. You see Draco was not the prince that everyone thought he was. He did not want to follow in his father's footstep and was close friends with Harry. Unfortunately this could not be advertised as Draco did have to keep up a profile, to save himself from his father's beatings.

"Gryffindor!" There was silence all around the hall. SURELY!, the hat has made a mistake. A MALFOY, in GRYFFINDOR. It was never heard of. There was scattered applause as Draco walked to the Gryffindor table, his face pale, white and fear in his ocean blue eyes. Harry gave him an encouraging look, as Draco walked past and he smiled, giving Draco strength, as he sat at his house' table. McGonagall cleared her throat from shock and carried on.

"Pansy Parkinson" "Slytherin!"

"Padma Patel" "Ravenclaw!"

"Parvati Patil" "Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter" The entire hall was silent again. The famous Boy-Who-Lived had graced their presence. As Harry sat on the stool and put on the sorting hat, a voice entered his mind.

"Ah! Another Potter. Now where should I put you. Oh! That is easy, there is no doubt about it which house you belong to. You are a *."

"Before you tell everyone" Harry started "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?" asked the hat.

"Well..." Harry told the sorting hat his plan. It was time to play his first prank before he was even sorted! 'Oh! How Sirius would be happy, or maybe he won't', Harry thought 'It will give him a heart attack.'

As Harry sat on the stool, Sirius was becoming agitated. How long can it take!

"Sirius, stop fidgeting!" Remus scolded.

"How long is it taking?" complained Sirius. Just as Sirius was about to have an aneurism the Hat shouted out "Slytherin!"Sirius' face went pale and then he FAINTED! Right in front of everyone, face planting the table. Remus revived him, looking shocked himself "Ennervate". Sirius woke up, with a wild face, looking extremely mad.

"No! NO! NO WAY! This is not happening!" Sirius screamed.

"Sirius! Calm down." Remus said.

At the look on Sirius' face Harry could not hold it in any longer and neither could the sorting hat, as the both burst out laughing. Harry had tears streaming down his face as he revelled in pulling his first prank as a Hogwarts student.

"Oh the look on your face is priceless dad!" Harry panted out.

"He is actually a Gryffindor!" shouted out the hat, having calmed down. Both Sirius' and Remus' face relaxed at having heard that it was just a prank. But then Sirius' face went red with anger.

"How dare you! How dare you prank your father! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Stupefy!" shouted Remus, a red light hitting the back of Sirius, causing him to face plant the table again. "Now, Harry, I hope you don't do that again, or your dad will not survive to see half term."

"Okay, Uncle Moony." Harry walked down to the Gryffindor table, which was in uproar after finally hearing that Harry Potter was in their house. Oliver Wood was extremely jubilant as he knew he had the best seeker in the school having trained Harry for the position, for the last 2 years. McGonagall once again started the sorting, once the hall had calmed down. "Dean Thomas" "Gryffindor!"

"Ron Weasley" "Gryffindor!"

"Blaise Zabini" "Slytherin!"

Once the sorting had finished Professor Dumbledore (or Grandpa in Harry's eyes) stood up. "Now I only have a few words to say. Nitwit, Blubber and Tweak!"

Suddenly food appeared on the table, roast dinners, mashed potato, lasagne and the pudding itself weighed down the table loads: pumpkin pies, chocolate Swiss rolls, jelly and many more. Fred and George came down to sit next to Harry and congratulated him on his first prank. The twins were the most mischievous students in the whole school and were well known for playing pranks, with Harry, when he was younger and came to Hogwarts, while Sirius taught his classes. Harry, Ron and Neville filled themselves with food, until they could not move. Harry looked at the staff table and saw Remus drawing on Sirius, who was still unconscious. He pointed this out to the rest of the table and they could not hold in their laughter, at the innocent look on Remus' face. Dumbledore then stood up again and did his usual speech and sent the students off to their dorms. The three boys followed Percy, the prefect to the Gryffindor dorms (the password being Sirius is the best, who somehow managed to override McGonagall's password) and went up to their separate dorms. Draco sat on his bed and looked really scared. Ron, Harry and Neville joined him.

"There is no need to worry Draco. We'll be here for you" Ron said.

"But what if dad disowns me?" Draco asked

"Then dad will adopt you" Harry replied "He has been wanting to do it for ages, after he saw how your dad treated you, but he couldn't. Don't worry alright. Everything will be aright Draco."

"Okay."

The boys all got dressed and went to bed, excited to start their Hogwarts schooling tomorrow and they would stand together, no matter what tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is dedicated to my first reviewer for chapter 1 smartbookworm. I've already had 62 views to my story and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet! So thanks guys, I never knew how happy it would make me! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: Our lawyers are still in discussion over the legality of the documents, concerning the rights of Harry Potter. It is still not mine. SOON IT WILL BE!

1st day of Hogwarts.

Harry woke up with the sun streaming into his eyes and turned over to look at his alarm clock. It was 8:00am. Time to get up. Harry got out of bed groggily and went to wake up the other guys in the dorm. He then went to take a warm shower and get ready for the day. By the time he came out of the bathroom Ron was the only one who was still asleep. Knowing Ron, Harry walked back into the bathroom, filled a basin with cold water and then walked back to Ron's bed, right next to his pillow. He then upturned the bucket, so that Ron woke up, soaking wet.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What the hell was that for?" Ron asked.

"You weren't getting up and we are going to end up being late on the first day of school. Do you really want to lose points already?" Harry answered.

Ron shot up out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready. The rest of the boys walked down to the common room, chatting away; excited about receiving their new timetable and what lessons they would have that day. Ron finally came down, his hair plastered to his face, after taking a shower and not having time to dry it. They all walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the table. They filled up their plates with food and just chatted away.

"So Draco, have you written to your father yet?" asked Neville

"Yeah, it should arrive to him this afternoon." Draco replied back, looking frightened.

"Draco, remember what we said yesterday. We are going to stand by you, no matter what happens." Harry reassured Draco

"Yeah!" Ron joined in, his mouth full of food, which went everywhere, when he tried to talk.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Draco gave them an encouraging smile. McGonagall then walked over to them and handed them their timetables.

"Oh! We've got double potions with Slytherin first. Snape is going to be an insufferable git. We'll have 50 points taken off us already!" Ron moaned.

"At least we have double DADA, with Ravenclaw and then in the afternoon a single lesson of Herbology, with the Hufflepuff's." Draco said.

"Damn. Dad is going to be sooo annoying. He's probably already planning a prank in retaliation for yesterday." Harry complained.

At that both Sirius and Remus walked into the Great Hall and sat at the staff table. Sirius looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry. He started waving madly and did not stop, until Remus smacked him across the back of his head. This sent titters all across the Great Hall, as they saw their favourite professors mucking about. Harry looked back at his friends and grinned sheepishly.

"Come on guys, we better go, before we get late and have points deducted off us." Said Harry.

All the boys got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, down to the dungeons, (the coldest place in Hogwarts. It took 5 sets of stairs before they reached their destination and all the other Slytherin's were already waiting outside, the classroom. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were separate, each on the other side of the wall (the furthest distance they could get away from each other. Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco went to join the Gryffindor's but were stopped by Pansy Parkinson, who was flagged by two dunderheads: Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing down here, you traitor?" Pansy screeched

Draco moved backwards, afraid of what would happen.

"Why are you hiding backwards for? Scared are you? Well you should be when your father hears what happens. You won't live to see tomorrow." Pansy taunted Draco.

Neville, Ron and Harry stepped in front of Draco, shielding him and protecting him from any attempts of fights that Pansy may try.

"Get lost Pansy. No-one wants to hear from you." Harry said.

Pansy's face started to glower and before anyone knew Pansy had her wand out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron and Neville also took their wands out and were prepared to fire spells, even though they did not know any. But at that moment Snape opened the door to the classroom and walked out, his black robes billowing behind him, making him look more menacing. He took one look at the scene in front of him and said

"5 points from each of you for having your wands out." He pointed to Neville, Ron and Harry.

Ron was about to protest, but Harry stepped on his foot hard, causing Ron to grunt in pain. Ron gave Harry a look, but Harry shook his head, telling Ron to be quite. He knew that if Ron protested, they would just have more points taken off them. Instead the three boys settled for glowering at Snape's back, as they all walked into the potions classroom. It was all set up with cauldrons, ready to be used. Snape stood in front of the classroom and started speaking.

"This class is not for idiots. Anyone that cannot comprehend that should leave right now." This was all said in a menacing tone, but no-one left.

"For those of you who are competent enough" at this he looked towards the Slytherin's "you should know that potions is a delicate subject. For those who are not competent enough" and here he looked at the Gryffindor's "I do not care. You will have to teach yourselves."

At the end of his speech, he glared at everyone and then flicked his wand, so that a set of instructions appeared on the blackboard behind him.

"You have till the end of the lesson to produce a perfect calming draught. Ingredients are in the cupboard. Well what are you waiting for?"

At this all the students went running to the cupboard, to collect their ingredients. Draco paired up with Harry, while Neville was with Ron. Snape was constantly walking around, taking points of Gryffindor for no reason.

"2 points for not washing your knife!" "3 points for talking with your partner "20 points for nearly dropping your flobberworms!"

It was horrible. Overall Gryffindor managed to lose 50 points by the end of the double lesson and all four of the boys were complaining about Snape's unfair treatment.

"I mean Crabbe actually dropped his flobberworms 3 times! Why didn't he take points of him?! Ron complained.

"You should know that Snape favours the Slytherin Ron." Draco told him.

"Come on, we've got DADA next." Harry said.

All three boys ran from the dungeons, all the way up to their DADA classroom, where they stood outside waiting. They were there for 10 minutes before the Ravenclaw's and The Gryffindor's started getting restless.

"What's going on? Where are the teachers?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, you go in and check." Neville told him.

Harry carefully opened the door, to the classroom and peaked in. What Harry saw scared him so much, he ran in without saying anything. Sirius was in the middle of the classroom, with the desks all pushed to the sides. He was lying on the floor, a puddle of a red sticky substance (which turned out to be blood), growing around him. Remus was desperately pushing down on Sirius' chest, who was not breathing.

"What happened Uncle Moony?" Harry said, sounding upset and close to tears.

"We had seventh year and we were teaching them Capacha's, which we had a group of. They are dark creatures, with long claws that are filled with poison. I thought your dad had control of them, but one got free and scratched your dad deep, across the back. I've already sent for Madam Pomfrey. Come on Sirius! Harry this isn't working. I'm sorry."

Harry started crying deeply into Sirius' chest

"No Dad! Please! Uncle Moony, help him!" Harry sobbed.

"I'm sorry Harry. I've done all I can." Remus told him.

Harry's sobs got louder and more desperate until...

"BOOO!" Sirius jumped up, which lead to Harry falling onto the floor.

"Daa Dad?" Harry was confused. What was going on?

"Yeah son. This is what you get for trying to prank a marauder!"

Harry jumped towards Sirius and crashed into his boy, causing both of them to fall down, as Harry laid across Sirius' chest, silently crying into his chest.

"Harry are you alright?" Remus asked worried. They had rarely seen Harry act like this. Harry nodded into Sirius' chest.

"Son, what's wrong?" Sirius was also worried.

"I thought you was dead." Harry whispered, still clinging onto Sirius.

Sirius and Remus suddenly had a look of understanding across their face and Remus joined into their hug.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I only meant it as a joke." Sirius said.

"I know now, just please don't do it again." Harry replied, looking into Sirius' grey eyes.

"Sure." Both Sirius and Remus said and ruffled Harry's hair.

"So how did you get Uncle Moony involved in this? I'm sure he didn't accept straight away." Harry asked

"Well...," Sirius started but he was interrupted by Remus.

"Sirius we don't have time. The first years are still waiting outside."

"Oh yeah. Ok." Sirius and Harry both stood up, and Remus went to call the first years inside. With a swish of Sirius' wand the tables were all back in their original places. Harry sat at the front, directly in front of the teacher's desk. The rest of the first years walked in and sat down, with Ron and Draco sitting on either side of Harry and Neville sitting next to Ron.

"Sorry for the delay, but let your first DADA lesson begin. I am Professor Black and this Is Professor Lupin." pointing to Remus.

The whole lesson was spent learning the background of defence and Sirius and Remus had the students write down the principle for protecting yourselves. After that Sirius got the whole class to take out their wand and practise the disarming spell. By the end of the lesson most of the Ravenclaw's had mastered the spell as well as some of the Gryffindor's. The rest were told to practise the spell for homework. Throughout the whole lesson Harry was constantly staring at Sirius, but when he was confronted by his friends, after the lesson, he shook his head and told them to forget about it. The boys then went to lunch and after trooped off to the greenhouse, for their first Herbology lesson. After their lessons were finished the boys went up to the Gryffindor common room and started on their homework, until supper arrived. The boys then went back down to the Great Hall and were about to start eating, when the doors banged open. Everyone looked down the tables to see who it was and Lucius walked in, carrying his crane.

"Where is my son?" He bellowed.

Draco shrunk down in his seat, but it was already too late, everybody was already staring at him. Lucius marched up to him and pulled him up from his seat by the scruff of his shirt.

"How dare you disgrace the name of Malfoy! You will be sorted into Slytherin, or be disowned."

"Dad I can't do anything about it." Draco said meekly staring up into his father's face.

"Well then..." and then Lucius brought up his hand and smacked it across Draco's face with enough force to send his kidding backwards towards the staff table. All the staff stood up and McGonagall rushed to Draco to help him up. At the same time Ron, Neville and Harry all started to attack Lucius, but three school aged wizards was no match for an experienced wizard. Lucius pushed both Ron and Neville across the table and as Harry pulled out his wand to perform the disarming spell, Lucius shot out a stunner, so powerful, it sent Harry flying backwards, into the wall behind the staff table, where he slided down on to the floor, unconscious and losing a large amount of blood.

"HARRY!" Both Remus and Sirius shouted running to his side and trying to stem the blood flow. Meanwhile Lucius was still in the middle of the Great Hall, with his wand out. He stared coldly at Draco, with unloving eyes and stated with no emotion

"I hereby declare that Draco Abraxas Malfoy is no longer a Malfoy."

At that Draco started screaming in pain, writhing around on the floor, his back arching off the floor, as he begged for the pain to stop. All the students looked on in shock at what had just occurred and those who knew what happened when a disownment occurred stared in horror at what Lucius Malfoy had done to his son (well his former son anyway). They could only imagine the excruciating pain that Draco was going through.

"You are no son of mine anymore." And with that Lucius walked out of the Hall as the teachers just stood in shock, not comprehending what had just occurred. And that's when Harry's chest went still and he stopped breathing in Sirius' and Remus' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the late update. I'm not allowed to be in the same room as my brother, as we fight a lot and unfortunately the Xbox and the computer are in the same room. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

Dedicated to BROMBROS for being the first reviewer of chapter 2. When I looked at the stats, it shocked me when I had people from 28 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! Visiting my stories. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I am currently negotiating with JK and she is not giving me even 5% of the Harry Potter rights. IT'S SO NOT FAIR!

"It's been two weeks!" a frustrated voice said.

"He needs time." A calm voice cut in.

"Madam Pomfrey said that he's lost a lot of blood and that she does not know the full extent of the brain injury that he suffered. He damaged the left side of his brain badly. He could be paralysed on the right side forever Remus! Life is going to change for him drastically."

"We'll take each day as it comes Sirius. He just needs time." Remus emphasised.

"I know. I just want him to wake up now." Sirius said.

These were the voices that Harry could hear inside his brain and as he identified them he started to open his eyes. They were fluttering, but it was difficult. He just didn't have the strength.

"Harry! Remus did you see that? He tried to open his eyes! Harry if you can hear me squeeze my hand." A warm, callous hand slipped into a small, limp one that was lying on the white spreadsheet. Harry squeezed the hand, inside his, but it was weak. He did not have the strength.

"Remus, he squeezed my hand. Come on Harry wake up! Open your eyes!"

It took a long time but finally Harry opened his eyes, but was blinded by the light coming into his room, so he immediately shut his eyes back again. A shadow passed across the inside of his eyelid and a warm voice (which Harry recognised as Remus') instructed him.

"Harry, it's ok. Open your eyes. I'm blocking the light."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the brown eyes of his Uncle Moony staring into his.

"Sirius close the blinds, so Harry can keep his eyes open." Sirius got up from his chair, next to Harry's bed and went to close all the blinds. He was sat back, in his original place within 30 seconds. Remus sat back down and smirked at Sirius.

"You could've just used your wand."

Sirius smirked back, a blush starting to creep up his face. He looked at Harry and slipped his hand back into Harry's and with his free hand started to weave it through Harry's hair. Harry tried to talk but found that he couldn't.

"Shhhh! Don't try to talk Harry. You've got a respirator in your mouth." Sirius told him.

Harry's free hand went up towards his mouth ad he found a tube sticking out. He stared at them both and gave them a look in his eyes asking 'why?' Remus was the one who answered.

"You were in a coma for two weeks Harry and you erm..." Here Remus had to stop for his voice was starting to break, from the amount of emotion that was overwhelming him. When he got it back under control he carried on.

"You couldn't exactly breathe on your own Harry. You see when Lucius attacked you hit your head against the wall and you lost a lot of blood. You heart couldn't function, as there was little blood left in your body. You died Harry!" Remus had tears streaming down his face and he tried to speak again, but his voice cracked and he just put his head down onto Harry's bed holding his Harry's other hand with both of his, comforting himself, with the warmth of Harry's hand and reassuring himself that Harry was indeed alive. Sirius carried on for Remus, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey bought you back, but you couldn't breathe on your own. So she stuck you onto a ventilator and you've been like this for two weeks. I'm so glad you're awake Harry."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, ready to do her hourly check on her patients, when she saw Harry.

"Oh, you're awake. You should have sent for me straight away!" She scolded the two men but softened when she saw the look, on their faces. She bustled away, checking Harry's signs and finally finished. Before she left, she vanished the respirator, allowing Harry to take his first gulp of air, since the incident. Madam Pomfrey left with strict instructions to Sirius and Remus, to fetch her straight away, if Harry's conditions deteriorated. Harry licked his lips trying to wet them enough, in order to be able to speak. Sirius immediately conjured a cup of water, after seeing what Harry was trying to do. Harry tried to hold the cup, but found that he could not move his right hand off the bed. Sirius held the cup and brought it to Harry's mouth.

"Drink slowly." Sirius commanded.

Harry managed to drink 1/3 of the cup before he wrapped his left hand around Sirius' wrist, to stop him.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice.

"We won't know the full extent Harry. You could gain your full movement back or you could be left paralysed forever on your right side. I'm sorry." Remus told him.

Harry broke down into tears, as the full extent of what happened to him, hit him like a bombshell. Sirius carefully wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and rocked him.

"It's alright Harry. We'll get through it."

Harry eventually fell asleep and Sirius and Remus both shared a look, but did not say anything.

Harry heard whispering and opened his eyes to find Neville and Ron talking to each other, one sitting on either side of his bed. They were talking in hushed tones.

"He ain't listening to me Neville. He's really broken. What Lucius did... he took it too far." Ron said.

"We'll just have to wait for Harry to wake up. He's probably the only one who can help Draco." Neville replied. At this point Harry decided to let his company know that he was awake.

"Guess you won't have to wait long then." Harry managed to get out.

"HARRY!" Both Ron and Neville shouted simultaneously. Harry winced at the volume of their voices and at the questions that were being barrelled at him. Ron and Neville both noticed this and stopped.

"Sorry." Ron said in an apologetic tone. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." Harry replied "What happened after I got knocked out?"

"Well Draco got disowned formally."

"Seriously!" Harry shouted, immediately regretting the action.

"Yeah." Neville confirmed. "He's not come out of the dorm room since and he's lost a lot of weight."

"Well, bring him here ASAP, to the hospital and I'll have a chat with him. He needs to know that this isn't his fault. Hopefully I can get through to him."

At that moment Sirius came in and told the boys that their time was over and that Harry needed his rest. Harry felt his cheeks heating up, at being treated like a baby, but he knew that this was Sirius' way of comforting himself. By treating him like a 5 year old.

"We've missed you mate. See you tomorrow." Neville said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah. We'll bring the twins tomorrow. They've been really concerned; they haven't played a prank on anyone in two weeks!" Ron told him. They both said one last goodbye and left the hospital. Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and pulled the bed sheets up to his neck.

"Do you need any painkillers?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm fine, just tired."Harry answered.

"Well then go to sleep. Tomorrow Pomfrey's going to check how much movement you lost, so you are going to go through rigorous physiotherapy. Sleep tight Prongslet."

"Night, Dad."

The next morning Sirius was right about how hard the physiotherapy would be. Madam Pomfrey tried to get him to lift his right arm as high as possible, which did not come more than 20cm of the bed. She then sat Harry up and tried to get him to put weight on his right leg. As Harry could not feel the leg, it collapsed under him, as soon as he tried to stand up. He was ushered back onto the bed and was taken through simpler movements. Wiggling your toes, (which Harry could not do), turning his knee from side to side and bending it, (again impossible for Harry) and trying to clench his hand, which he managed to start but could not finish. At the end Madam Pomfrey asked Sirius and Remus to step outside. Harry could hear hushed whisperings, but could not make out what they were saying. After what felt like hours but was only 20 minutes, Sirius and Remus stepped back into the room.

"So what's the verdict, Dad?" Harry asked, knowing his Dad would give him the answer in much simpler terms, whereas Uncle Moony tended to babble on, using words that Harry would not understand.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey thinks that after several months of intense physio, you can gain back the full use of your arm, within the year. However it seems that your leg was damaged the worst, so you may not gain the movement back, or you may only gain a little bit back. This may be after 2 YEARS of physio, maybe even more, but she is confidant, that you will go back to normal, in the future."

"That's great!" Harry smiled at the prospect of not being disabled for the rest of his life. "I can still play pranks. AWESOME!"

"Well, you better not play it on me or your Uncle Moony, because we will come back twice as hard." Sirius admonished him.

"We'll see." Harry said mysteriously and suspiciously.

Sirius glowered at Harry, which prompted him to look closely at his face, as if inspecting it.

"Hey, Uncle Moony! Does Dad seem to be getting older or what? I swear he has more wrinkles on his face and he is starting to look old, like Grandpa, with all those grey hairs that he's getting."

Sirius stopped glowering and started to look scared. "No. No I haven't. Please Remus! Tell me he is lying! TELL ME!" Grabbing Remus by the collar of his robe and shaking him, leaning over Harry's bed.

Remus played along and was also starting to inspect Sirius face carefully.

"You know Harry, I think your right." Sirius let go of Remus' collar and started moaning about his beautiful hair and face. Remus quietly whispered a spell, pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Greyante." The spell in fact did turn Sirius' hair grey. He then summoned a hand held mirror and gave it to Sirius, so that he could look for himself.

"Phew, there are no wrinkles. Stop scaring me like that Harry." He then looked at his hair and screamed like a girl.

"My hair! My beautiful, luscious hair. This is all your fault Harry. I'm never going to get any girls now." And at that Sirius ran out of the hospital crying, which prompted Harry and Remus to both burst into laughter, tears streaming down their face.

"Oh that was good!" Harry commented

"Indeed it was Harry. Indeed it was." Remus confirmed.

As promised Neville and Ron did come back with the Weasley twins and Harry spent an eventful evening, trying to stop the twins from pranking him, or making him eat weird flavours from Bertie Bots every flavour beans. He enjoyed hearing what Sirius did, after he left the hospital with grey hair.

"It was so funny, Harry!" Ron managed to get out. "Sirius was begging every teacher to find a spell, to try to get rid of his greys.

Neville then joined, carrying on the story. "He was so desperate he even asked Snape, as Sirius was clutching his robes, begging for mercy. Snape pried his hands away and told Sirius that his grey hairs looks like a prank and to blame it on his lover REMUS!" At this everyone burst out laughing and Harry's side was hurting too much. As they gained some control, Fred and George finished off the story.

"Then, at that moment Remus comes in, looking all innocent..." Fred started

"...and Sirius started shooting spells at him, turning his hair green, adding some wrinkles and a full out prank war started in the middle of the Great Hall." George continued.

"At the end both had to concede because Dumbledore stepped in and called it a draw." Fred finished. At the end Harry had tears in his eyes and wished he was there to see the spectacle. They spent the rest of the evening just chatting away about meaningless subjects.

When Sirius arrived, Ron reminded Harry about Draco.

"We'll bring him tomorrow Harry. We have a plan."

"Alright then, but makes sure it is nothing illegal.

"Unfortunately it isn't. Neville stopped me."

Neville was at Ron's side nodding his head vigorously, as if confirming what Ron just said. As the boys left Harry started drifting off to sleep, exhausted from his day.

POV CHANGE:

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He only did this when he was stressed. Although he seemed jolly on the outside and not the least bit worried, he knew that the future had troubles starting to arise and that his family would be in the middle of it. But at that moment he did not care because he has support, but right now two of his son, (at least one will be, as soon as this whole debacle was over), needed him. He stood up from Harry's bedside, gave his son a kiss and went to put the plan, (that Neville and Ron gave him), into action. Tough times would arise, but they will stick together as a family. As Sirius walked away he thought 'I'm definitely going to have grey hairs, by the end of this.'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dedicated again to BROMBROS and XxRosalindaXx for reviewing chapter 3. Also thanks to BROMBROS for their ideas. If anyone wants to give me an idea feel free to review or PM me and I will try to include it in the plot. BTW there are no schedules for updates; I just upload the chapter when I finish writing it.

XxRosalindaXx- I don't know if you actually got my PM, since it was classified as spam. Anyway Neville's parents are alive, sorry if I didn't make that clear and if this story is going too fast, I'll try to slow it down.

Disclaimer: Negotiations have ended. I HAVE LOST! Oh well, I have to make do with fanfiction then.

September 21st (3 weeks into Hogwarts)

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room and was stopped in his tracks to find Draco sitting on the sofa, in front of the fire. He knew he should have done this earlier. In fact he should have done this the day after Harry woke up, but he was so busy, worrying about Harry and his injuries, while also trying to help track down Lucius, that he forgot about what Draco needed, which was comfort. He slowly walked over and sat next to him, in silence for several moments, before he broke it.

"Draco are you alright?" Draco did not move and continued staring at the fire. Sirius sighed resigning himself to the fact that this would not be easy. The boy had lost a lot of weight and his face was sunken, with heavy bags under his eyes that came from many evenings of sleepless nights, for the past 3 weeks.

"You know Draco. I'm not angry with you." That brought Draco out of his stupor and he turned to look at Sirius with wide eyes that were brimmed with unshed tears and hope.

"Yyyy...you're not?"

"No. But I am worried for you Draco. This isn't normal. You couldn't have done anything. The whole situation was out of your control. I don't blame you and neither does Harry or Remus. We're worried for you. Let us help you Draco."

I...I...I'm scared. What if my father comes back and takes me away?" Draco asked.

"I won't let that happen. I'll be here to protect you." Sirius answered.

At that Draco jumped into Sirius' embrace, relishing in the comfort that he had never seemed to get from his mother and always had to earn from his father, but never did. It was the first time since he was a baby that Draco had cried and he did not hold back as he released all the locked up emotion, (from the past 3 weeks) into Sirius' shoulders. Sirius, at first shocked by Draco's action, quickly enveloped Draco into his arms and slowly started rubbing up and down his back, (the same way that he used to do to Harry, when he was upset).

"It's alright Draco. I won't let anything happen to you. I solemnly swear it." Sirius said to comfort Draco. After about 30 minutes Draco's crying slowed down, until he was just hiccupping and sniffling onto Sirius' clothes, but Sirius did not mind.

'Boy am I going to kill Lucius the next time I see him.' Sirius thought, as he reassured Draco that he would be safe. After a while Draco pulled away and rubbed at his red and sore eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"Well you need to talk to Harry." Sirius answered. At that Draco pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, rocking slightly on the sofa.

"I don't think I can." Draco admitted, not looking Sirius in the eye.

"And why not?" Sirius asked, with his eyebrows raise, looking at Draco, as if he was trying to see through him.

"Well... I am the one who put him in the hospital in the first place. I pretty sure he doesn't want to see me and if he does, it is probably just to shout at me." Draco admitted out loud, before realising that he was talking to Harry's father and blushed a deep red, looking ashamed of himself.

Sirius sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Look Draco. Harry does want to see you. He is worried for you and I am going to emphasise this, HE does NOT BLAME YOU! Not in the slightest. You really need to go see him."

Draco looked up at Sirius, finally, and saw love in his eyes and something which he could only describe as protectiveness. Draco found someone, who would go to the ends of the earth, to find him happiness and a true family. He had always hoped for this day, ever since Sirius had protected him from his father's beating, one year, at the Ministry Ball. He had always seen Sirius as a father, in replacement of his true father. At the reminder of his father, Draco looked at his lap, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Sirius', which were so full of life and hope.

"Maybe later. I don't think I'm ready to see him yet." Draco replied.

Sirius sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. He conjured up a hot chocolate, filled to the brim and topped off with cream and marshmallows. He handed it to Draco, who just held it in his hands, and went back to staring at the fire, which was starting to die down and smoulder away, leaving black and burnt logs, topped with ash. They sat in silence for several minutes, before the silence was again broken, this time by Draco.

"What's going to happen to me?" Draco had finally asked the question that had been burning inside him, for the past 2 weeks and 6 days, ever since his distant father disowned him.

Sirius knowing what the question was referring to answered quickly.

"Well, you are now under the protection of the House of Black."

At that Draco looked up surprised and seeing the boy's raised eyebrows, Sirius explained.

"Ever since I found out about your beatings, I feared this would happen. So I took precautions into place and used some old family magic, that made you a procreate of my house, from the time that you would be disowned, until the time came, when I could officially adopt you. From the moment your father disowned you, you became a Black, although your name is still a Malfoy, unless you wish to officially change it.

Draco looked up, hopeful that he could finally get the family that he always wanted.

"You want to adopt me?" He asked incredulously. At Sirius' nod, his face split into a wide brimming grin.

"When can you adopt me? Can we do it now?" Draco asked eager to get away from his past, as quickly as possible. At that Sirius' face turned grim and Draco stopped smiling.

"You see Draco, your father has run away and in order for me to adopt you, he needs to sign the adoption papers, otherwise it can't be official and the Ministry may try to take you away from me, because of the illegality of the actions that we would commit. But don't worry, there are a case of aurors chasing him down and sooner or later, you WILL become my son. Do you understand me Draco? You are still under my protection, so no-one can harm you or try to take you away from me yet."

Draco nodded, looking hopeful in the first time in three weeks. Sirius noticed that Draco had not touched his hot chocolate and encouraged Draco to drink it. Draco gulped it down and stared into the empty cup. Within 5 minutes, his eyes had started drooping closed and he suddenly collapsed and Sirius caught him in his arms. Sirius picked up Draco, like a bride and walked out of the Gryffindor common room and started making his way to the hospital and his son. It was long overdue for a talk, between Harry and Draco.

Harry was happily chatting to Remus about the upcoming DADA lessons, when the door to the hospital wing was swung open and Sirius strutted in, with Draco swung across one of his shoulders. He walked all the way over to Harry and Remus and plopped Draco into one of the chairs, situated next to the bed. Harry looked confused, as to what had just occurred, while Remus had his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"What have you just done Padfoot?" Remus asked in a muffled voice, head still in hands. Sirius looks at Remus with an incredulous look.

"What makes you think that I've done anything?" Sirius asked, looking deeply offended.

"Oh yeah! The fact that you have got an unconscious kid slung over your shoulders shows that YOU HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING RIGHT SIRIUS!" Remus replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Well he isn't slung over my shoulders. He's in the chair. And technically this wasn't my fault. It was Ron and Neville's idea."

"And what idea was that. To put a sleeping draught in Draco's cup of hot chocolate and encourage him to drink it, so that you can swing him over your shoulder and bring him here."

Sirius had a sheepish look on his face and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Well...you see..."

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted annoyed.

"Well I had to bring him here! And I couldn't find another way to do it, short of stupefying him. He needs to talk to Harry, Remus! He's killing himself. Plus it isn't that strong. He should be waking up in a couple of minutes."

"Why do I hang out with you Padfoot?"

"Because you love me Moony."

"Or is it because you are getting too old and I have to look out for you."

"You DID NOT just call me old, Moony." Sirius gasped out.

"Well you do have grey hairs, remember."

"How dare you!"

As Sirius and Remus were arguing away, Harry was looking at Draco with a concerned face. He noticed the sunken look and the loss of weight. As Sirius' and Remus' argument escalated, Draco stirred in his seat and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha' happen'?" Draco murmured, sleep heavily tingeing his voice. He slowly sat up and his eyes widened as he saw Harry, in his hospital bed.

"H...H...Harry?"

"Yeah Draco."

"What am I doing here?" As he said this his eyes widened even more and he whirled around in his seat, to face Sirius, who was standing at the foot of the bed, still arguing with Remus.

"You drugged me!" Draco said, in an accusing tone, towards Sirius, who suddenly turned around to face Draco, with his eyebrows raised.

"Technically, as I have already said before, it was Ron and Neville who drugged you, it was their idea. I just put their plan into action."

Draco still looked accusingly at Sirius, until Remus spoke up.

"Why don't we continue our argument outside, Padfoot?" Remus said to Sirius, with a pointed look.

"But I want to see what happens, Moony!" Sirius moaned.

"Now, Padfoot!"

Sirius grumbled, as Remus pulled him by the arm, out of the hospital wing door and slammed it behind them.

Harry was about to talk, when there was a muffled shout of...

"Hey! What the hell was that for, Moony? That hurt!"

Harry shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter, while Draco looked at Harry, with his eyebrows raised. As soon as Harry stopped laughing, he looked at Draco, (who found his hands interesting) and Harry's face went solemn.

"Draco, you need to stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything." Draco murmured back, still not look at Harry.

"The hell you're not! You are making yourself feel guilty, for something that wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault!" Draco countered back. "It's my fault that 'he' hit you." Unable to say Lucius' name, Draco crumpled at the realisation of what he just said.

"No it isn't Draco. Remember what we said on the first day. We are here for you, no matter what. We are not going to turn against you."

"Really?" Draco finally looked up, as Harry finished ranting.

"Really!"

"Thanks Harry!" His face lighting up and feeling relaxed, as all guilt was finally washed off his shoulders, at Harry's insistence that he was not to blame.

"You're welcome. Now we need to feed you up. You've lost too much weight. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, at the foot of Harry's bed, with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Could you get us something to eat please, Dobby?"

"Of course!" Dobby clicked his fingers and a mountain of food appeared, in front of the two boys.

"Thanks Dobby!" Dobby nodded and vanished, while the boys tucked into their food. They talked and laughed and as the day went on Draco's face seemed to lighten up and hope seemed to fill his eyes to the brim. The next time that Sirius and Remus walked into the hospital wing, they would find both Draco and Harry asleep, holding onto each other. They looked into each other's eyes and quickly decided that their family is worth sacrificing everything for.

AN: Sorry for the delay. Does anyone know how to do a line break? If you do, can you please tell me how to. Thanks! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to BROMBROS for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like a beta, to help with this story, so if anyone is up for the job, please tell me. Fair warning, I will be sending the chapters via email, so I will need to know your email. Also could someone please tell me how to do a line break in a review. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am hoping to get Harry Potter for my birthday.

"You mean I can finally leave the hospital wing!" An excited Harry spoke up. He had missed a whole 6 weeks of school and it was only 2 weeks until Halloween. He had not been to any classes, instead had Sirius and Remus teach him, in the hospital wing, in their spare periods. His friends had visited every day, but Harry was getting restless and itching to get out of the white walls of the Hospital wing. He had not left his hospital bed and over the last 3 weeks he had been doing physiotherapy every day and it was exhausting. He had gained back more use of his arm and was now able to hold a pen, but he still found it very difficult to rotate his hand, or move his arm. This had prompted Sirius to specifically order a quick quills note, which would take notes for Harry, in classes, without him having to actually write.

However there was one upside to staying in the hospital. The other Hogwarts students had been too scared to approach Harry and ask him about the incident. So today would be the day where Harry would be getting a lot of stares and questions and he did not have Sirius or Remus, standing behind him, to scare the students away. However Harry would suffer through that in order to be able to see Hogwarts again.

"Yeah. Pomfrey's ordered you a special wheelchair, so when you need to go up and down the stairs, it levitates you, with an automatic 'Wingardium Leviosar.' Sirius said, while pushing the wheelchair to Harry's bedside.

"Cool!"

Sirius helped Harry into the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the hospital room. It was still early morning, on a new school week, so Sirius was pushing Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was no Gryffindor's in the hall yet, but there was a lot of Ravenclaw's and several Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's sitting at their respective tables. As Sirius wheeled Harry into the hall, everyone turned to stare at Harry who attempted to slouch down in his chair, but was held upright, by a firm hand on his shoulder, which belonged to Remus, who had suddenly joined them. Harry turned around to look at his guardians, with a worried look on his face. Remus leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Just ignore them Prongslet. Don't let them get to you. Me and Sirius have casted a few spells on this wheelchair, so any student who comes near you, with the intention of asking you about the incident or to cause you harm, will be instantly repelled by the shield charm. All the teachers know about this, so you won't get into trouble for using magic." At this Remus put up two rabbit ears and straightened up. Harry beamed at his guardians and nodded, staring straight ahead ignoring all the curious stares directed his way.

Sirius pushed Harry to the front of the Gryffindor table, near the staff table, in the direct eye line of all the teachers, sitting at the table. A gap suddenly opened up at the Gryffindor's bench and Sirius parked Harry's wheelchair and sat down next to him, with Remus sitting on the other side. At Harry's persistent stare, which asked an unspoken question, Sirius sighed and answered.

"Dumbledore made sure that everything was accommodating for you. He didn't want you to feel left out."

Harry beamed at the lengths that his Granddad would go for him. As Sirius, Harry and Remus started eating their breakfast, the Gryffindor first years walked in. All of the first years noticed Harry and started walking towards him, but stopped, when they saw his guardians sitting on either side of him. Too scared to approach even further they sat in their seats, in the middle of the table. However three boys carried on walking towards the end of the table. Ron plopped down into his seat, opposite Harry, sporting a big yawn and started piling food onto his plate, while Neville and Draco took a more dignified approach and sat down in their seats. Draco was the first one to speak up, after finishing his breakfast first.

"So, they finally let you out?"

"Yeah. I'm being ordered not to do anything too strenuous, so no flying. But that won't matter much seeing as I can't play Quidditch anyway and Dad already taught me how to fly."

"Well you haven't missed much anyway, so you should catch up soon, especially since Sirius and Remus were teaching you as well, while you were in the hospital wing." Neville piped in.

Seeing Ron finally finish his breakfast everyone cleared up and prepared to get ready for their classed. Sirius and Remus stood up and manoeuvred Harry out of the table.

"If anyone gives you any trouble, you just tell me and I'll sort them out for you."

"Sirius! You are not going to sort anyone out! Anything happens and it will be dealt with in the most appropriate way." Remus admonished Sirius. Sirius turned away, pouting and Remus quickly bent down, to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Seriously, if anyone gives you any trouble, you will tell ME and I will get it sorted out." Remus quickly got out, causing Harry to smirk, before Sirius turned around, still pouting. Remus moved to push Harry's chair towards the Great Hall and Sirius walked alongside him. They met Neville, Ron and Draco outside the Great Hall and Remus pushed the chair over to Ron. Out of the three of them Remus knew that Ron would know what to do, as only 2 years ago, Ron's older brother Charlie Weasley had been in an horrific accident, where he had broken both of his thighs, due to angry nesting dragon, who had pushed Charlie over with her tail and then stood on him.

Charlie Weasley had been wheelchair bound for 7 months, before he was allowed to walk again, with the aid of crutches. As 9 years old Ron Weasley saw his older brother Charlie as an idol figure, Ron had followed Charlie everywhere in his wheelchair and tried to help him out as much as possible. Ron Weasley gained a lot of experience from that time, as he had learnt what to do and what not to do, with someone who may have been suffering with a life changing injury. He knew how to help, when they would want and need support, but he also knew the times when they were angry at the world and wanted nothing to do with anyone and just wanted their independence back. Ron pushed Harry towards their first lesson, while Sirius and Remus walked off in the opposite direction towards their class.

The whole day went relatively calm. They were a lot of stares and whispers about what happened, when they saw Harry, but no-one other than the Slytherin's annoyed Harry. All the teachers were very accommodating towards Harry, other than Snape. Snape was his usual self and poked fun at Harry's disabilities and took points off several times. However to the rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's shock Severus Snape had actually walked up to Draco and asked him if he was alright. YES, Snape asked a Gryffindor how they were doing! That was repeated for clarification. Although it wasn't surprising for Harry, as he remembered that Snape was Draco's godfather and although the responsibility of looking after Draco should have gone over to him, because Draco was under the protection of the House of Black, Snape could not take care of Draco, unless he asked Sirius's permission.

Sirius would not let go of Draco that easily, as he did not trust Snape and even though Snape cared for Draco, he was not ready to stoop to the level of begging any of his arch enemies, the Marauders. At the end of the day Harry was exhausted. Sirius was in his Gryffindor dorm, helping him to get ready. Sirius measured out all of Harry's potions and handed it to him, one by one.

"Do I have to take these potions?" Harry whines, after swallowing another revolting potion and shuddering at the aftertaste.

"Yes, Pomfrey said they will help you with your healing and keep your muscles strong." Sirius replied.

"You would have thought they would make much nicer tasting potions, if they want people to have them."

Sirius chuckled at Harry's antics and proceeded to pick Harry up and put him into his bed. He pulled in the duvet around him, ran a hand through Harry's already untameable hair (only to be batted away, by Harry) and turned around to leave when Harry called him back.

"Dad." Harry whispered.

Sirius stopped walking and turned around to face Harry.

"Do you think that I will ever go back to normal...like how I used to be before?" Harry questioned.

Sirius gave Harry a sympathetic look and walked back to the bed, sat down on the edge and then took Harry's right hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze. Sirius beamed in happiness, when Harry's hand weakly squeezed back. Sirius once again started to weave his hand, through Harry's hair, not to be battered away this time.

"Why do you ask that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, when I was in lesson, every time I tried to pick up a quill, I was quickly brought back down to earth by the fact that I couldn't even move my hand across the paper and I felt really weak towards the end and I just didn't want to do anything. Is this what is going to happen all the time? Because I hate it! I hate feeling weak! I hate feeling like I can't even defend myself! I hate knowing that I can't go to the toilet by myself! I want this to go away! I don't want to be like this anymore! I want to be normal."

Harry's voice started to quieten, towards the end and Sirius felt extremely guilty, for he could not protect Harry from this. Sirius had just sat there and let Harry rant. He knew this would happen and had actually expected it to be sooner.

"I'm so sorry Prongslet. I don't know how I can make it better. All I can do is promise you that I will do everything in my power to give you the life that you want."

"I just don't want to feel this..." Harry struggled to find the word, but didn't need to as a new voice spoke up.

"...weak." Harry and Sirius looked up surprised to see Ron standing at the foot of Harry's bed.

"How did you know?" Harry posed the question towards Ron.

"Charlie felt the exact same way. He was getting frustrated with everyone. Mom was smothering him too much, Dad and Bill were constantly carrying him around and he could see the amount of pain that he was causing Dad, as he was really heavy from all his dragon training. And if Charlie could see it, then so could Bill. This meant that Bill took more time of work, to help around the house and Charlie felt guilty for taking away their lives. Percy was giving up his time to entertain Charlie and Fred and George were constantly playing pranks on him, so that he could retaliate like before. But he didn't, he was too tired to do anything. Ginny constantly was sitting on Charlie's lap and I was always pushing the wheelchair around the house, or helping him with his exercise. About 2 months in, Charlie got so angry with everything that he shouted at everyone and caused Mom and Ginny to cry. Fred, George and Percy were angry at his reactions and stomped off and me, Bill and Dad understood what he might have been feeling." Ron took a big breath before continuing.

"At night I tiptoed into Charlie's room and asked him what was wrong. He told me that he didn't want everyone to put their life on hold for him. That he didn't want to feel so weak and hated what had happened to him. I told him that it wasn't his fault. That what everyone was doing was their way of coping, with what happed to him. After that I snuggled up in his bed. There were still times after that when Charlie got angry at everyone and I would be the one to calm him down. What I am trying to tell you is that you may feel like the world is against you, but everything happens for a reason. There are many times that you are going to feel like this and all you have to do is get up, fight back and move on. You know Harry, me, Draco, Neville are always here for you when you need it, you know. You don't need to push us away so much. "

Harry was deep in thought at what Ron had told him, when he spoke up.

"Why were your dad and Bill carrying Charlie around? Didn't he have a wheelchair that could just levitate him around like mine?"

Ron shook his head, in the negative. "No Harry, those wheelchairs cost a lot of money and my family couldn't afford it, so we had to make do with a normal wheelchair, like the ones that the muggles use."

"Ok, I get it. I can't let this get me down."

"Exactly son, you've just got to fight it and believe you will go back to normal and you will. Goodnight." Sirius told him.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Ron."

"Night, Sirius."

Sirius walked out of the dorm and Ron prepared to go to bed, as it was quite late. As Harry was about to go to sleep, Harry spoke up.

"Thanks Ron, for everything."

"You're welcome Harry, just remember, you are not alone in this."

"Yeah, I know. Night, Ron."

"Night, Harry."

The rest of the week passed painfully slow. Classes were normal; there was the usual amount of Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry and Harry actually started feeling normal. That was until the weekend arrived. The boys were sitting at the Gryffindor table when the morning owls swooped in and towards their owners. As soon as packages were dropped the Great Hall was dead silent and then students started to murmur, going from a low whisper and increasing until their voices were shouting to classmates on the other side of the Hall. Harry and Ron, who was sitting next to him, looked at each other their facial expressions asking 'what was happening?' Ron shrugged and turned back to his breakfast.

Harry then turned to look at Neville and Draco, who were sitting opposite them. Harry noticed that Neville and Draco's face seemed to go paler, as their eyes roamed over the Prophet (the wizarding newspaper), which had been left discarded on the breakfast table, by an older student who had gone off to join his friends.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Neville and Draco couldn't seem to answer him and were too engrossed in the newspaper, while staring at each other and then at Harry. Frustrated at the lack of response, Harry reached over and tore the newspaper out of their hands.

Neville and Draco were too stupefied to do anything straight away, but once they realised that the newspaper was currently in Harry's hand, they tried to snatch it back off him, with shouts of 'No Harry!' and 'You don't want to read that pile of trash, Harry!' coming from both Neville and Draco respectively. Harry ignored them and continued reading the newspaper. As Harry read, his face grew redder and his eyes narrowed so much that he looked like an angry Snape.

"How the hell could Fudge have let this happen!"

"Harry you've got to remember that Fudge is an idiot." Draco reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he was stupid enough to let Pettigrew escape his cell, overpower a guard and steal his wand, then unlock all the Death Eaters in Azkaban and escape the Island, without anyone noticing!" Harry ranted.

Ron who had no idea what was going on, up until that point had spluttered out his food (which had hit Neville, who had been disgusted) and shouted 'What?!', so that the entire Hall could hear him and now everyone was looking at the four Gryffindor's. The boys ignored the looks coming their way and carried on their conversation.

"All of the Death Eaters escaped?" Questioned Ron.

"Yeah, even Bellatrix. Mom and Dad are going to be so worried. They still haven't forgotten what she did to them. I can still hear them screaming at night, from their nightmares." Neville told him looking worried.

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle Moony ain't going to be happy either."

At that all four boys looked towards the staff table and towards Remus and Sirius, who had finished reading the newspaper and abruptly stood up, flinging his chair backwards into the wall in anger and then stormed out of the Great Hall in anger. Remus followed him looking calmer than Sirius, but everyone who knew him well could tell that he was trying to contain his anger and the wolf inside him. Once the two had left the Hall, the boys sighed and started to get ready for their first class.

"Well, we can't do anything right now. All we have got to do is hope that Fudge gets his head out of his arse and sorts this mess out soon." Ron commented. All the boys nodded in agreement and walked off to their next class.

Meanwhile in the Marauder's chambers Sirius was ranting about what he had read this morning.

"I can't believe Fudge has done this. How could he be so stupid? All he had to do was make sure that the anti-animagus charm was held in Pettigrew's cell. But NO! He couldn't even do that. When I get my hands on that rat, he will wish that he never escaped the safety and confinement of his cell. That lying, back-stabbing, betraying, little snivelling rat! This time I won't hold back."

Remus had been sitting on the sofa, letting Sirius rant, but then he stood up.

"Sirius, don't let this get to you. You've got Harry now, remember. You've got to think about him. You can't let your need for vengeance; overpower your need to look after Harry. He is our first priority, not some petty little revenge against the rat."

"Remus, I don't want him to get hurt. I know we told him everything, but if Pettigrew gets him..." Sirius could not say anymore as his throat welled up and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Remus, who had not seen Sirius cry since the death of their best friends James and Lily Potter, walked up to him and hugged him.

"I know Sirius, I know. We've just got to make sure that he doesn't. Nothing will hurt our family. We'll make sure of that." Remus comforted him, tears also rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't want this to beak our family apart Remus."

"It won't Sirius. It won't."

AN: Please review, I need inspiration and plot bunnies.


	6. Chapter 6 (edited)

AN: Thanks to higurashirose and Emz Fan for reviewing the last chapter. Special thanks to Emz Fan for urging me to write the chapter quicker. Sorry, I didn't get it out, when I said I would.

This chapter is dedicated to two of my best friends and my twin sisters, for the best birthday presents ever! This chapter is wholly for you. You lot rock my world! Special characters will be given to you lot throughout the story.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be for the whole story. I don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter.

Enjoy the Chapter and please Review!

* * *

Halloween had arrived at school. While most of the student body, loved the holiday and all the sweets that came with the celebration, Harry did not. With Halloween's presence came several feelings that plagued the remaining two marauders and the Boy-Who-Lived. Immense guilt, sadness and a hole in the heart that can never be replaced accompanied the holiday every year. Harry woke that morning, with the shadow of his parent's death, looming over him as he got changed, for the day. Classes would be difficult that day and it would be even harder for Sirius, who still blamed himself, although neither Remus nor Harry did.

Harry had gotten the whole morning off, as his Grandpa had given him, Sirius and Remus permission to leave the castle and visit Godric's Hollow and his parent's grave. He dressed in his best clothes and levitated himself to Sirius's quarters, where he knew both Uncle Remus and his dad would be waiting for him. Once arriving at the quarters Harry entered only to find that Sirius was lounging on the couch, staring into the fireplace, with a forlorn look on his face. Harry pushed himself over to Sirius and managed to climb onto the couch, with his dad's help. He burrowed himself in his father's embrace gaining a sense of love, comfort, and safety no other person could replicate.

"You alright Dad?"

"I don't know Prongslet. Today is going to be hard and I don't know whether I can get through it." Sirius, Remus, and Harry prided themselves on their close relationship. They would not hide any serious secrets from each other and always tried to honestly answer any serious questions posed. Sirius and Remus did not believe that a true relationship could be built, when you are hiding your own feelings.

"I'll be with you every step of the way dad. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know son. The only thing that makes it easier is looking at you. I can see both your parents in your looks and your personality, but it never ceases to amaze me how you can create your own identity when you are so alike to your parents."

"Thanks, Dad. I know I'm special!"

Sirius laughed at Harry's joke, which is what Harry intended to happen. Remus came down, dressed smartly and looked surprised to see a smile on Sirius' face. He knew how hard this day was for Sirius and it would be just as hard for himself. Remus cleared his throat to get the occupants attention and both Sirius and Harry looked at him.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah. We were just waiting for you." Sirius replied as he helped Harry back into his wheelchair. The three of them walked out of Hogwarts, past the apparition boundaries, stopping just before Hogsmeade. Sirius looked at Remus and nodded. Two seconds later they had disapparated from Hogsmeade and arrived in Godric's Hollow. Sirius pushed Harry towards the graveyard, where James and Lily were buried. Walking past the kissing gate, Sirius led the group, having been here too many times to count, since that traumatic day. The trio arrived at the graves and both Sirius and Remus kneeled down and conjured flowers, covering the grave and cleaning the area around the grave. Sirius made sure to send a polishing charm at the gravestone so that any bird droppings had been cleaned. They looked at the grave in silence for 5 minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Do you think they are proud of me right now?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, wondering where this could have come from. They have always made sure to reassure Harry that his parents would always be proud of him. Despite this, they knew there were several situations, which made Harry doubt his parent's love for him.

"I mean with me in a wheelchair, do you think they would still love me?"

Sirius immediately got up and enveloped Harry into a hug.

"Of course, they would Prongslet. They would never find a reason not to love you. Just because you are in a wheelchair doesn't mean their love for you will have lessened. Never forget that." Sirius said.

"Also, what has happened to you would just make them more protective of you. They would never want you to leave their sight. You know Harry; your parents would love you no matter what. It is just what parents do." Remus added on.

"It's just that I don't really know them because I can't remember them. And I feel like I don't know how they would react, in this situation. I mean, I still love them, but they are just not here. With me." Harry muffled into Sirius' shirt. Sirius pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes, while Remus stood behind Sirius.

"You know Harry; the people that love us never really leave us." Harry looked up towards Sirius, confusion in his eyes.

"They are always right here." Sirius finished off putting his hand over Harry's heart. Harry looked hopeful at this and looked up at both of his guardians.

"Really?" Harry asked, hope tinting his voice. Sirius and Remus both nodded in confirmation and Harry beamed a huge smile at hearing this.

"Thank you, Dad, Uncle Moony. I really needed to hear that." Harry said, hugging both of his guardians.

"You're welcome Prongslet. Now, what do you say to going back to Hogwarts and hearing about your parent's adventures, when they were at Hogwarts. Because I can tell you that even if your dad was the prankster, your mother sure did her fair share and got caught for some of them." Remus asked Harry.

Harry laughed at hearing this revelation, while Sirius pushed his wheelchair out of the graveyard while looking incredulous and this piece of information that he never knew.

"How do you know that?" Sirius questioned Remus, disbelief lining his face.

"You'll just have to wait till we get back to Hogwarts before you find out. But I can assure you that I am not lying." Remus answered.

"Well then! Let's get back to Hogwarts pronto, because I sure want to hear this." Sirius replied while Harry laughed at Sirius's eagerness to gain this new information. The three walked out of the graveyard, before disapparating back to Hogwarts. The yearly tradition of visiting Godric's Hollow, on Halloween was over and now they could just enjoy the rest of the day, sharing stories. Although they all left happier, that when they arrived, they were not completely over the events that occurred 10 years ago and which lost them two best friends and their adopted son's parents.

* * *

It was the 1st of November and the quidditch season had just begun. The whole of the Gryffindor House was all hyped up for the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor VS Slytherin. The most intense rivalry in all of Hogwarts. The atmosphere was tense in the common room. The whole house was waiting for the quidditch team to come down, prepared with Gryffindor banners and support. Ron, Neville, Harry and Draco were sitting by the fireplace, anxiously waiting. Ron attempting to diffuse the palpable tension radiating around the boys spoke up.

"The only time Fed and George have ever been nervous is before a Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match," Ron mentioned.

The boys gave non-committed nods, as Ron's comment did nothing to help them and continued to stare at the staircase. All of the boys were hard-core quidditch fans, having been to the matches since they could walk. Nothing was more important than watching their team fly their way to victory. After several agonising moments, the quidditch team descended the stairs to cheers and chants. Oliver, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch tea, smiled nervously and walked centre stage (well centre common room anyway).

"Thank you for all of your support. This year, we have an amazing quidditch team that is sure to win that quidditch cup this year!"

Cheers resounded around the room, while Oliver continued his speech.

"We have got two fantastic beaters, who are basically bludgers themselves, Fred and George Weasley. Three gorgeous, yet frightening and amazing chasers: Angelina Johnson! Alicia Spinnet! And Katie Bell!. And one young, but absolutely gifted seeker Nikita Samra! And there's me."

The girls on the team screamed out 'We love you, Oliver. You're an amazing keeper!', while Fed and George wolf whistled really loudly, causing everyone in the common room to laugh and those in the vicinity of the twins to cover their ears and grimace at the high-pitched noise.

"Well then, let's get out there and smash it, guys!"

The Gryffindor common room cheered and walked collectively to the Great Hall. As they walked in there was an uproar of noise, with cheers coming from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, while the Slytherin's booed loudly, from their side of the room. The whole of Gryffindor sat down to eat and Oliver encouraged his team to place more food on their plates ("You need the energy for the game." Oliver argued.), but barely eating anything himself. Those who knew Oliver well laughed at his antics and attempted to calm him down. 5 minutes later, failing in their task, Oliver's group of friends were left to do nothing, as Oliver rounded up his team and left for the quidditch stadium, to both cheers and boos.

Harry and his friends continued eating until it was time to leave. The boys left for the stand, proudly showing off their Gryffindor heritage. They rushed to get the best seats, right at the front and pulled out their binoculars ready for the match to begin. As they were waiting the stands started to fill up. 10 minutes later, everyone was seated and Lee's voice rang out, across the stadium from his position as a commentator.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first match of the Hogwarts quidditch season. It's sure to be an exciting one, with Hogwarts most intense rivalries playing today. It's Gryffindor VS Slytherin!"

Cheers rang out across the stadium as 'Go, Go Gryffindor!' could be heard from ¾ of the stadium, overpowering the 'Slytherin bites Gryffindor's butts!', coming from the last quarter of the stadium.

"And our teams are ready, so here they are! For the Slytherin team today its: Keeper, Miles Bletchley! Beaters Peregrine Derrick! And Lucian Bole! Chasers Adrian Pucey! Graham Montague! And Captain Marcus Flint! And Seeker Terence Higgs!

As names were called out, cheers rang out from the Slytherin's, as the players flew out on their brooms.

Lee's voice continued "And for the Gryffindor team, here comes: Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood!, Beaters Fred Weasley! And George Weasley!, Chasers Alicia Spinnet!, Katie Bell! And Angelina Johnson! And last but not least seeker Nikita Samra!

The Gryffindor players flew out of the changing rooms and did a loop around the quidditch pitch, in synchronisation, while Lee carried on commentating.

"You know I've asked out that beautiful seeker Samra out 11 times so far and she has still denied me. I mean how could she? Me and her are perfect together and she is soo bloody hot!"

At this, a resounding loud 'OWWWW!' could be heard echoing around the stadium, which brought laughter out of all the houses. While Lee had been commentating, McGonagall, who had been sitting next to the commentator's box, grew redder at Lee's comments, but drew the line at Lee's use of language, as she hit him on the head. Her voice could be heard, loud and clear, as she berated into Lee, while he sheepishly apologised.

"I do not expect that type of language to be coming from the mouth of a Gryffindor student! Especially, when it is aimed towards a fellow housemate! Now I expect a clean commentary, with no side remarks, or there will be detention for the rest of the year with me! Have I understood Mr Jordan?!"

A 'Yes Professor.' Could be heard coming from the microphone, which seemed to appease the deputy headmistress. She sat back down in her seat and Lee quietly muttered a 'Miaoowww.' What he didn't realise was that the microphone was still on and his comments could be heard all around the stadium. This caused an uproar of laughter, at Lee's obvious remark to McGonagall's animagus form. But all this earned Lee was a death glare, from his head of house and another smack around the head only this time harder. While this occurred, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin team lined up opposite each other, waiting for their entertainment to finish. Finally, Madam Hooch stepped out onto the pitch, with a crate tucked underneath her arms.

"I want a nice, clean match. From all of you."

At the captain's nods of agreement, Hooch let out the bludgers then the snitch. She picked up the quaffle and waited 5 seconds before throwing it into the air.

"Let the match begin!" Lee shouted out.

"And it's Gryffindor with the quaffle, as Alicia ducks under the arm of Pucey to catch the quaffle and speed towards the Slytherin goal post. But hot on her tail are the 3 Slytherin chasers! And she is blocked off by Montague and Flint, on either side. They're knocking into her. She has nowhere to go! She's going to lose the quafffflllleeee! And Spinnet drops the quaffle underneath her! She's lost it!"

A resounding 'nooo' could be heard around the stadium, as Slytherin took hold of the quaffle.

"And it's Pucey with the quaffle and he speeds towards the goal! OHHH! That's a nice bludger from Fred Weasley, as Pucey just barely dodges the bludger. Unfortunately, he dropped the ball and it is caught by Montague who speeds towards goal and he shoots! And he scor... Oh No! He doesn't. Wood bats away the ball, with the end of his broom and Bell catches it. That was a sweet save!"

There was a cheer coming from the stands as Oliver made his save.

"Bell and Johnson shoot a series of passes between them, as they race down the pitch. Johnson has a shot on goal. She shoots aaannnddd she SCORES! 10-0 to Gryffindor as Slytherin keeper Bletchley just got their fingers on the ball, but fortunately, it wasn't enough and the quaffle shot past him. Oh, Slytherin doesn't look happy."

There was a cheer all around the stadium, at the first goal of the season and many shouts of 'GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!'

"And Slytherin starts off with the quaffle and it is thrown to Montague, who catches it and throws it to Pucey, but it is intercepted by Gryffindor's Johnson, who passes it to Spinnet and she puts it away nice and easily, through the Slytherin hoops! 20-0 to Gryffindor!"

There were more cheers and several boos coming from around the stadium.

"OH! What's happening here?! It looks like that both seekers have found the snitch and are racing towards the Gryffindor post. Damn you! Derrick aimed a bludger at Samra, who had to dodge, to avoid the hit, but it also means that Higgs also had to dodge, so the snitch is lost again. Slytherin begins the play in possession of the quaffle. Pucey passes the quaffle to Montague, who passes the quaffle back to Pucey, and now Flint is in possession of the quaffle and he shoots and he scores! 10 points to Slytherin!"

The Slytherin's could finally be heard cheering and there were loud groans throughout the pitch, while many of the Gryffindor's had their heads in their hands.

"Those blasted, slimy, Slytherin's have finally scored." Lee commentated

"Mr Jordan! Detention with me, during the next Hogsmeade weekend!" McGonagall shouted. "Unless you want to make it the next two Hogsmeade weekends, I suggest you don't even try to protest me and get back to some clean commentary." She ranted on, after seeing the look of protest on Lee's face.

"So Gryffindor starts off with the quaffle and it's thrown to chaser Bell, who throws it to Spinnet, who loses the quaffle as she is hit in the side by a bludger, thrown her way by Derrick, so Slytherin now has the quaffle. Montague speeds towards the goal, he shoots and it is blocked by Wood. Nice Save! The quaffle is thrown back to the chaser this time to Johnson, who speeds towards the Slytherin's post. She shoots aaaannnnndddd she scores! 30-10 to Gryffindor! But that's not all, it looks like both the seekers have again found the snitch, but it looks like Higgs is closer, having got the faster broom. But NO! Higgs has had to swerve, in order to avoid a bludger by Fred Weasley, sooo Samra has got the snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS 180-10!"

Cheers resounded all around the stadium as Nikita Samra had caught the snitch. But celebrations were not to last long as Bole got angry at the loss and aimed a bludger towards Fred Weasley, who was 400 feet in the air, doing a celebrational handstand, when the bludger hit him, right in the stomach. Fred lost his balance and started to fall towards the pitch. George who had just seen Fred fall screamed out 'FRED!' and started to fly towards him. He pushed his broomstick to the maximum and was rewarded when George caught Fred 50 feet from the ground. However, this had caused George, to lean out at a certain angle, which therefore meant he had lost grip of his broomstick, so both twins fell the last 40 feet.

There was a sickening crunch as George landed on his shoulder and Fred's knee went under him, unconscious and held tight around the waist by George, who was gritting his teeth in pain, as he rolled Fed over onto his back. George immediately got concerned when Fred would not wake up. A flurry of redheads could be seen charging down the quidditch pitch, having come from the family stand. All of the Weasley's rushed over, and Molly landed right next to Fed, brushing his locks out of his face, with streaming down her own. Her husband Arthur stood next to her, whispering comforting words into her ear, while Bill was kneeling down, on the other side of Fed casting diagnostic spells. Percy had the brains to immediately call for Madam Pomfrey and Ginny was crying into her mother's lap.

McGonagall immediately halted the celebrations, as soon as she saw one of her Gryffindor's hurt and came running down the stand, with Madam Pomfrey hot on her heels. Bill immediately started listing off what was wrong as Madam Pomfrey cast healing spells on Fred's body.

"It looks like a dislocated left knee, with a concussion. But he is internally bleeding, with a punctured lung, due to several broken ribs." Bill commented calmly, much to the horror of the Weasley family. After hearing the diagnosis, Pomfrey immediately cast a slowing spell to reduce the amount of bleeding occurring, in order to keep Fred stable, during the trip to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated Fred onto it. Charlie moved to pull George up and towards the hospital wing. As soon as Charlie had put pressure on George's injured right shoulder, George cried out in agony and doubled over in pain. Madam Pomfrey immediately turned around at the cry and ran over to George, wand at the ready.

"Broken shoulder. Looks like there are splinters of the bone in there. Hospital wing for you too." The nurse stated, producing another stretcher. George moved to protest at the sight of the stretcher but was cut off, as Charlie carefully picked him up and lied him down on the stretcher, keeping him there with a binding spell, while ignoring the powerful glare that George was sending his way. The group then started to move off towards the castle.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Neville and Draco were trying to hold Ron back, who had immediately got up from his seat and attempted to run towards his brothers, as soon as he saw the crash. However, Neville and Draco did not want to let him go, as they knew he would storm off, not caring who was in his pathway and would hurt some people. But they couldn't leave Harry behind, who would be defenceless, in his wheelchair. Ron finally managed to get out of the two boys' grip and started to run off, Neville chasing after him. Draco had stayed behind looking worried, which Harry noticed straight away.

"You go as well, Draco. It's going to take more that Neville to stop Ron when he is like this."

"No, Harry. He'll be fine." Draco replied.

"Draco, I'll be fine. Ron needs you. You go and I will be right behind you. It's going to take more than Neville, to hold Ron back."

"You sure?"

At Harry's nod, Draco sprinted off, with one last worried glance, to catch up. Harry started to gather all o f their stuff and left the quidditch stadium. On the way out, Harry was blocked off, as 3 Slytherin's stood in his way.

"Ahhh! Ickle Potter's all on his own, with no-one to protect him." Pansy taunted. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind her cracking their knuckles and laughing menacingly.

"Why don't you just move out of the way, Parkinson and let me past. Or do you need your two baboons to back you up because you're too scared to confront me on my own." Harry retorted.

"How dare you!" Pansy screeched. "Crabbe, Goyle, he's all yours."

Pansy moved backwards as Crabbe and Goyle ganged up on Harry. Harry had attempted to flick his hand to bring his wand out of his holster, but it was a feeble attempt. A frightened look came over Harry's face as he realised the outcome of the situation and that he had no way of getting out. He tried to manoeuvre his wheelchair around but Crabbe had stepped behind him, blocking his way. Harry had nowhere to turn and he had no energy left after the match. He resigned himself to his fate.

Before he could finish contemplating this last thought, Crabbe had grabbed hold of the wheelchair handlebars and tipped Harry out of his chair. Harry fell out with a small scream and scraped his hands, onto the wooden floor of the stadium. Pansy started screeching in laughter, as Crabbe and Goyle ascended on him and kicking him. Harry could do nothing but curl up into the foetal position and hope that the beating would end soon. What seemed like hours to Harry, but was actually only 2 minutes later, the beatings finally stopped. Harry looked up to find out why and saw Sirius kneeling down next to him.

"You alright Prongslet?" Sirius asked with concern in his voice. Harry could only manage a small nod before moaning in p ain. Sirius carefully picked up his son and headed towards the castle. On the way Harry caught a glimpse of Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, all being admonished by McGonagall and Remus. The sullen looks on their face promised revenge and Harry knew that this would not be the last dispute between them.

Arriving at the hospital wing, Sirius gently deposited Harry onto one of the beds and went off to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Neville, Draco, and Ron who had seen Sirius walk in cradling Harry hurriedly walked over to Harry's bed.

"Harry, what happened?" Neville rushed to ask.

"Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle cornered me. I couldn't do anything." Harry answered with bitter in his voice.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you. This is my entire fault!" Draco said.

"No, it isn't," Harry answered back. "If you had stayed, I still would have gotten beaten up. I'm just a burden on everyone and I slow everyone down."

"No, you don't!" Neville and Draco both countered while Ron stood there silently contemplating what was happening.

"You guys don't understand. Just leave me alone alright! Harry shouted.

Neville and Draco moved to protest at the dismissal, but Ron got there first.

"Just leave him, alone guys. Come on let's go." Ron ordered with a look of understanding on his face. Neville and Draco still looked like they were going to protest, but a pointed look from Ron stopped that decision. They all left Harry alone, albeit reluctantly, as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, with Sirius behind her, bustling over to Harry's bed. The nurse treated Harry for several cuts and bruises before he was deemed to be healed and Harry immediately demanded to go to his room. As soon as Harry left Ron knew what he had to do and hoped that this time, Harry would actually listen to what is going to be said to him.

* * *

Sirius sighed in frustration. His son had been beaten up and he could not defend himself. Sirius did not know what to do. At the moment, Harry was not talking to anyone and would refuse to hear what anyone was saying to him. Knowing that this would be a lost cause Sirius walked back to the hospital wing, knowing Draco would still be there with the Weasley's. Draco would blame himself, if not confronted. He believed that it was his fault that Harry got beaten up, as he should have stayed behind, instead of running after Ron. But Sirius knew that even if Draco had stayed behind, they would have still be outnumbered and Draco would not have been able to hold all three of them off and protect Harry at the same time. Walking into the hospital wing, Sirius noticed Draco straight away, sitting with Ron, Neville, and Remus.

Walking up behind his ward, Sirius put a strong and comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around and at seeing Sirius behind him, jumped up and embraced Sirius in a hug. Knowing that Draco needed this comfort, Sirius did the same. They stood there for several moments, in that position, before Draco pulled away slightly, only for Sirius to see hints of red, puffy eyebrows, that proved that Draco had been crying, in the embrace.

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Draco asked Sirius.

"Harry will be perfectly fine. He just needs some time alone for now."

"I feel like it's my fault. I shouldn't have left him on his own. He got hurt because of me AGAIN!" Draco emphasised.

Sirius kneeled down and put both hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Draco, I have told you before. What your father did was not your fault and neither is this. If you had stayed, you would have still been outnumbered and chances are you would have both been beaten up. It would have made no difference. Do you understand me Draco?"

Draco nodded while looking at his shoes, but Sirius would not accept that. He put two fingers under Draco's chin and tilted it upwards until he was looking into Sirius' eyes.

"I said do you understand me Draco?" Sirius repeated. Draco hesitantly nodded, but still did not seem too sure of himself.

"Good." Said Sirius, before pulling Draco into another hug and ruffling his combed hair. Draco pushed out of Sirius' embrace and glared at his guardian while trying to straighten his hair back to normal and failing without a comb. Draco huffed in annoyance and slumped back into his chair, still glaring at Sirius. Sirius was chuckling at Draco's antics and was glad that the boy was letting the situation go, instead of continuously piling the blame onto himself. But his relief was short-lived as Ron stood up, with as serious face.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you and you Remus."

Both men nodded, as they knew that what Ron was going to tell them would be important, as Ron was hardly ever serious. The three of them walked into Madam Pomfrey's office after gaining permission. They closed that door and Ron turned around, to face Harry's two guardians and spoke up.

"Harry needs help."

"But he's already got help from us," Sirius replied, not wanting Harry to have to go to a mind healer, as he knew that Harry would not like the situation.

"I don't mean professional help. I mean someone who he can talk to, who has been in a similar situation. They can relate to Harry and understand what he's feeling. What we said a couple of weeks ago, Sirius, has not changed his mindset. He still believes he is weak and sees himself as weak. If he carries on like this, he's opinions won't change and other people will start to see him as weak. It will make him more vulnerable and an easier target for the Slytherin's."

Sirius was still a bit confused as to what Ron was trying to infer, but Remus had caught on quite quickly.

"I am assuming you are suggesting that your older brother, Charlie, has a talk with Harry?"

At Ron's nod, Remus carried on as Sirius finally understood what Ron was trying to say.

"And how may I ask, is this going to work. If I remember correctly, your brother still works in Romania.

"He doesn't anymore. His superiors saw that his injuries were still bothering him, after all, these years. Charlie hid it well, but he had another incident with one of the dragons. He wasn't too badly hurt, but his old injuries started playing up again. However since they knew that Charlie's injury occurred at the reserve, and they are therefore reliable, they got him another job, here in England. He works as a baby dragon handler, in a reserve in Liverpool, so he can still work with dragons, but it won't be too strenuous. He stays at home and apparates to work every day. All I'm saying is that Harry and Charlie get together and talk every week or two. That way Harry is not alone and he has someone who can help him, through the hard times."

"That is a good plan and it will be really beneficial to Harry. Do you think that your brother could start today? I don't really want Harry to dwell on what has happened and he really needs a good talking to."

"I'm going to go ask him now," Ron said turning towards the door and stepping out of the office when he was called back.

"Ron?" Sirius called. Ron turned around to face the two adults again."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for everything. It really means a lot to us."

"I nearly lost my brother, after his accident. I don't want to lose my best friend." Ron replied before stepping out of the door and closing it behind him.

Sirius and Remus turned towards each other. They did not think that Harry's accident would affect his friends as well. They really needed to do more, to help everyone through this situation.

* * *

Charlie walked into Harry's dorm room, with a profound limp showing, after having stretched his injury too far, by jumping over the seats and running down to the pitch, in order to reach his brothers. He knew why Ron had asked him to do this and he hoped that Harry actually listened to him. Charlie found Harry sniffling into his pillow and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. The dip in the mattress caused Harry to look up and notice Charlie. He immediately dropped his face back into the pillow.

"Go away!" Harry muffled. Charlie knew that he would have to be the first one to start the conversation.

"Ron told you about my accident, didn't he?"

There was no indication that Harry had heard, so Charlie carried on, knowing that he was being listened to.

"I hated being in a wheelchair. It made me feel so useless and defenceless. I couldn't do anything. Bill and Dad had to take me to the toilet and it was embarrassing. Feeling like I was just a heavy burden on everyone else. It changed me. Made me so angry. I was snapping at everyone, blaming my whole family for helping me. I didn't know what to do. ... But Ron, the genius, he started talking to me like normal. Everyone else would talk down to me, but not him. He chatted to me, the old Charlie. The one who was not crippled. He made me see sense. Showed me that this was everyone's way of coping with what happened. He was always there, making sure I was never alone."

By this time Harry had sat up and was listening to Charlie reverently.

"You know, Harry, these things change us. They make us stronger."

"But I hate it. It's so hard. I can't do anything. I can't walk, I can't write. It's so easy to forget I'm in a wheelchair and then have it all brought crashing back down because I can't pick up a pencil!" Harry ranted.

"I know." Charlie comforted, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "It ain't easy, but you've just got to try your best. That's all anyone is going to ask you. That you never give up."

"You sure they ain't going to be upset with me. I mean I'm just a burden to them."

Charlie pulled Harry's face up, so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Harry, you are not a burden. The way everyone treats you... that's their way of dealing with the situation, ok."

"Ok. Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome Harry."

They sat together in silence before Harry inquired into the twins.

"They'll be alright. Fred is stuck in the hospital wings for a few days and then he will be on crutches for about a week. George's shoulder is in a sling as well and they're both banned from the next quidditch match." Charlie answered, grinning.

"Fred and George aren't going to be happy about the quidditch ban. " Harry said chuckling.

"No, they're not. But they just have to deal with it. Like you have to deal with your problems. But you and the twins have loads of people around you, who want to help. Never forget that."

"Right," Harry replied. He won't let his disability get him down again if he could try. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
